


Impulse AU's

by Myukamo_Kunazu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, M/M, Mind Control, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myukamo_Kunazu/pseuds/Myukamo_Kunazu
Summary: I have an unhealthy obsestion, this is the outlet. Enjoy.Chapters 1&2: Inertia Comes Following After





	1. Chapter 1

_March 7, 2016_

_Tuesday_

" _Team please meet in the conference room," Dick's voice came out of numerous speakers all over the building. Once everyone was there, Dick started speaking, and Bart stopped listening. Than proceeded to walk away when they stared at him. A few days later, after the meeting, this happened._

_Bart sat on the couch in the cave surrounded by three boxes of pizza. He was listening to music and couldn't hear the team barge in. Wally West yanked an earbud out of his cousin-once-removed's ear and angrily speed talked to him. Honestly, Bart thought it was more like shouting than talking, but that didn't matter._

" _Um, what's up?"_

" _What's up? Like you don't know, 'A green and black blur that had an uncanny resemblance to Impulse'," The yellow-clad hero shouted, quoting the newspaper and dropping it into the smaller speedster's lap._

" _What?" Bart asked, eyes wide, as he looked at a figure that looked just like him in a darker outfit with the exception of shorter blond hair. "How did he get here?" Bart thought, angrily and turned on the news. Sure enough, Bart's guess was right; he knew that the other boy had hijacked the news program. "So not crash…"_

" _ **I know you're watching, Impulse, that's what the public call you, isn't it? Well, guess what! You probably thought the new drugs and increase in violence was nothing! Wrong! It was my calling card. Did you really think he killed me? I will kill you, it's a promise, remember? If I don't, then I'll kill all your friends from this year. Do you really think you can save the world while skirting around the truth of our world. Never telling anyone the actual problem, In addition, all the lying, gosh, grandfather would be proud of you. Meet me, 5 minutes, get in your costume, you know where to go. Anyone comes, and I'll kill him or her. You know how to lose them; you're faster than even the Flash. I am still faster of course," He said, ending in an arrogant tone.**_

" _ **Come on 'brother' let's go home," the blond said, voice laced with sarcasm, "I challenge you to come."**_

" _Well, I'm sorry you all had to see this broadcast," Bart said, with a smile he was sure to make it looking nervous. He hoped they only caught on to a little bit of it since the boy in green and black talked so fast, faster than Bart normally talks. "Well, see you guys later."_

" _Hey, wait Bart, what did he mean save the world? kill you? brother? What's going on?" said Wally._

" _I, uh, I'll tell you later. After all I haven't lost yet, so I probably won't now, right," Bart normally had a fake smile sealed on his face, but now genuine feelings had sprouted onto his face before he could stop it. "Actually, wait a second. I think I know how to do this," something had popped in the 14 year old's head, something dangerous. Impulsive; He did it anyway, he always does._

_He started vibrating, as fast as he could go. He could feel his connection to the speedforce much more than any of the other speedsters. He ran in a small circle so fast that he blurred into three Bart's. One of which ran to wear his costume was, another raced to the computer, hacking into the mainframe pulling up a bunch of sites, the last stayed still standing in one place in front of the team. "So, I can tell this is a bad idea, but hey, you want to know so this could work. Besides, one of the men in the newscast looked like someone from my time, someone bad. So, ask away." The team could tell he was uneasy from all this. His act was shattering before him; he had done this so long he was proud of how well he hides his feelings and lied to them._

" _What did he mean by save the world? The lying, Grandfather, Brother, dead, what was he talking about?" the team asked, well mainly the Flash and his nephew._

" _Um, you see, - Augh!" He fell; it had only been 3 minutes since his clone-twin-thing (?) started fighting his 'brother'. Bart's eyes widened, he just felt himself die. He didn't even realize that he was on the ground until his face landed in a pile of his own blood that he retched up when he felt himself die. He looked over to the other clone; he was on the ground, too. "Um, sorry, well I lied about the world I live in, that's the reason I came back. I thought he was dead, I thought grandfather killed him," all heads turned to Barry Allen, "No, not that one, he died before I ever met him. Actually, I stopped him from dying, that's one of the reasons I came back."_

" _So, who's your other grandfather?" BB asked._

" _I can't say it's a spoiler. Um, the rest of it is somewhat complicated. I didn't agree with grandfather, so he cloned me, we are the same age because, when we were younger I aged rapidly, and but the reach did something, fixed it." This song saved my life rang off an odd devise in his pocket. He pulled it out, revealing a makeshift phone. "Hey, could have used this 15 minutes ago, update?"_

" _Thadd is in your time, and we found out that there is a man from our time, went back when he was 16. Stole your prototype time machine, he'd be about 27 in your time. He has brown hair, a long face, and green eyes. He responds to Randall Flickson. Went back and inspired the anti-justice league. He planned it all. We still haven't found out why."_

" _Thanks, Dante. I've run into some trouble here; think you two could come back here. Time's always cool with bringing someone with him when he travels off."_

" _Cool, but they collared him. You were the one who knew how to take it off."_

" _There should be a sequence of numbers on it, what does it say?"_

" _T-MG573-52-12-7 Is the number what's it mean."_

" _Time-Metagene prototype 573-year 52-December-7_ _th_ _is what it means. Do you remember when they collared you it's the same type?"_

" _Yeah, I remember, thanks."_

March 3, 2016

Friday

Bart woke from the strangely detailed and realistic dream. He stepped out the room and headed. He grabbed a bunch of random types of meat, chugging it in his mouth, and leaving back to his bedroom. He whipped out the strange cell phone from in the dream and called Dante. "Hey? Did you broadcast a premonition in my head?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was actually asleep at the time."

"Well, thanks, if that was the future, I needed a heads up. If he's coming, then I need to stop anyone from seeing him. It could put everything in danger. Well, bye, thanks," Bart said to Dante. Wally walked into room and looked confused to see the machine in Bart's hand.

"What's up," Wally asked, still glancing at the machine.

"I don't know if I should answer that," his voice oddly cold as he addressed his Wally's eyes softened, he nodded and left the room silently.

"What happened?" Wally asked confused.

"It's a spoiler, if any of them knew, there's a chance something could change in the future, like me never being born." Bart saw Wally's eyes widen, with a brief nod, he knew he had subdued Wally.

"Team, please meet in the conference room," Nightwing's voice came out of numerous speakers all over the building. Once everyone was there, Nightwing started speaking, this time Bart payed close attention. "Apparently, there is an outburst of crime, coming from a new, highly aggressive drug, called 'Inertia'." Bart's eyes almost widened. If he had payed attention before, he'd have realised. After all, Inertia was always what Thadd claimed was his 'SUPER-Name'. The memory made Bart smile.

"It seems to be manufactured quickly, only taking a few hours. People who take it rapidly gain meta abilities, that burn out just as fast as they were discovered. Their memory is still insanely clear and accurate, even with all the side effects. We have decided that someone, who has to be able to act, will have to work the streets. After we figure out who, we will give them a list of side-effects," Nightwing continued.

All the younger students wanted to do it; except Bart. All the older generation looked expectantly at Bart, waiting for him to join in with the younger members; who were pretending, more like failing, to act. Striking random poses and saying random dramatic things, they saw off TV. Kid Flash looked at Bart. His eyes seemed to say 'go on', to Bart this all seemed like a test. After a while, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

That's when his act started. He smirked like a street rat and said in a sickly sweet, teasing tone, "What never seen a kid living off the street? That's sad. I hear there's a lot in Gotham, why don't you go there if you want to gawk at one?" He walked away, smiled cheerfully, before racing to the kitchen and getting three sandwiches. They were impressed; they had never seen Bart so serious, or angry looking.

"So, who do you think it should be?" Wally asked Dick, he didn't know if he wanted it to be Bart or not.

"Bart's was the only one believable. So Bart, I guess. Alternatively, we could call in Static's group ask them about it. Which do you think?"

Bart walked in, "I want to do it. Someone from my past came back. I think this is how he's trying to get my attention."

"Who do you think came back from the future?" Dick asked.

"I don't want to spoil everything, this is the one spoil, that if anyone finds out, there is a chance I won't exist. Than, everything I changed would change back."

"Changed? What did you change on purpose?" Wally asked.

"Spoilers," Bart whispered; he knew if he told it might create a paradox. Every one he saved would die, just in a different way than they were supposed to.

"Okay, we are going to let you, but don't let them catch on. Also you have to tell us what you changed, soon," Wally said, and then went to calling Barry and Jay. Bart could hear the angry elders yelling at Wally for authorizing this. They clearly didn't want him doing something this dangerous. Bart breathed in a ragged breath, smirked, and speed out getting in costume and in place. His street costume consisted of an old, raggedy, green, jacket, a greasy grey shirt, and ripped jeans. His shoes were harder to pick out, so he ran as fast as he could in his oldest shoes. He wore them out completely. He packed a small bag with food, a notebook, and a pencil,; he put some pictures of his parents in there, too.

A story, he thought, he needs a story. He came up with it in a few minutes; it wasn't hard. His name was Ace Matthews; he was 15 and was an only child. He recently ran away from the orphanage that took him in after his parents died. The orphanage was unjust and practically starved the kids, and made them work for nothing in return. He'd been there until he was 9, and ran. It was simple to remember, especially with his photographic memory.

"You ready? We are thinking of having Wally go with you. If that's fine with you," Dick said. Bart narrowed his eyes. One eyebrow raised, a scowl on his face. A split second later, his face was void of anything but a dopey grin, and lies.

"Sure, he can come but, there's no guaranteeing his survival. Not with who came back," Bart said. Dick frowned.

"Who followed you here? Who is so terrible that you're actually forming a plan rather than being you're impulsive self?"

"Spoilers. If I told you, there's a chance I may not be born, and I rather enjoy not being erased from the space-time continuum."

"Is that a 'no' to Wally coming?"

"I'd prefer he didn't show…"

"He cares, he's just worried. It IS you're first solo mission." Bart smiled, a grin that twisted Dick's thoughts. The smile confused him. It was smug, and secretive. "It isn't your first solo mission, is it?" Bart shook his head.

"So, what am I to do, Nightwing?"

"Have you made a background?" Bart nodded. "What's your name?"

"Ace Matthews. Been on the run since 9, 15 now. That makes 7 years, orphan,ran from foster home. Presumed dead. Parents dead, car accident. I'm an only child, can you tell me what I need to do? Oh, and If you DO want to send someone with me, can you make it Tim? Or, Blue. We also need M'gann, for the link, she can shift, her costume would be easier. You need to be in range, so you can control the team. Also, I need to see an inhibitor collar," Bart rushed out. Nightwing thought it through, these where only suggestions, but they were smart. Well . "So?"

"You make a good plan, when you turn off the impulse. What's the collar for?"

"Me. You know how much a speedster eats? This will hold my metabolism on pause. Make me eat like a human, live like one. I'm gonna change it somewhat, though. It's program will be overridden when fear hormones, or stress glands that are active. It will also be smaller, less noticeable."

"This is genius, will you need help with that?"

"If I do, Tim knows his way around programs like this," Bart smirked. "So, I take it you approve?"

"Yes, but I have to wonder, is there a reason you'd rather have them than Wally?"

"I can swear them to secrecy, and make them leave me to my fate. I'm unsure how well it would settle with Wally West, of all people."

"This person who came back, is there a reason he's targeting YOU?"

"I'm… kinda like his brother? But, I'm not his brother. He will say I am, though. Also, don't let anyone watch the news Tuesday, please?"

"Why?"

"My friend sent me a premonition of that day. It went REALLY ugly for me."

"How so?"

"The guy who came back, thought I was ignoring him, when really I thought he was dead. So, he hacked the news, tried to kill some people, made us meet up. He also threatened to kill all my friends from this time. Glad, he didn't threaten Dante. That kid can BARELY take care of hims-." Bart's future phone rang. "Hey Dante.~"

"Don't say that! Don't tell DICK GRAYSON that I can't take care of myself! Or, that I'm a KID!"

"Tell him yourself, KID," Bart smirked. Something that he would be doing a lot undercover. With no reason for the act though, it unsettled Dick to some extent.

"Wait, what no! I can't talk to HIM! He's," Bart handed the phone to Dick.

"Here," Dick said. "So, why can't you talk to me? Something wrong with me?"

"Um, NO, no sir. I just don't want to spoil anything! Especially since I can hardly control them," Dante said. "Ummm, what point in time is it there? Anything weird happening in Gotham?"

"No, why?"

"I'm just curious, had a vision take place there."

"So, tell me about yourself? What's it like in the future?"

"Ummm, the future is different from the past," Dante tried. He was a terrible liar. "Not much happens here really. So what do you wanna know?"

"What's your name? Do I know you're parents?"

"Dante, and yes, you do know them. Or, rather WILL know them."

"How old are you, what's your LAST name?"

"I'm 13. My last name is Wayne,"

"REALLY! So, we are related? Sweet!"

"I don't know if you should go that far. Though, I'm not surprised about how you're acting. Mother and Father always said you were eccentric."

"So, are you Tim's kid?"

"Drake?" Dante said. Than he giggled. "No, sir. Sorry, the idea is kinda funny to me."

"Why would it be funny?"

"It's hard to explain, but you'll get it when I'm born. Trust me. Give it back to Bart now, please?"

"Hey, bro!~" Bart said. "So, any problems? How's Time?"

"He's cool. For the moment. Need a plan to keep him that way though. Like you're doing with Blue."

"When it happen?"

"3 days from now." Dick stared at Bart. He looked serious for a second. "Wanna know what he was doing straight before?" Bart grinned, mischievously.

"Hell yeah. What happen?"

"He was high. Running round like crazy! He brought back a DINOSAUR. I don't know how he even got it!"

"Wow. Wait? Why would you let TIME get HIGH? I mean, that NEVER ends well," Bart said. Dick's eyes widened. "So, here's the plan: You hid the shit. He's a better drunk than a druggie. Keep him in the warehouse. Don't let him use his power. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, I can do that." They both were quiet for a moment before a rapid flood of giggles leaked out. They knew they jinxed it by mentioning it. There was no doubt that diversion wouldn't help. It might have only made it worse now.

"Well, bye?"

"Wait! I have a warning. You acknowledged him this time. He jumps you Saturday. 9:46. Get away from your group before than. OK? That is, if you don't want them to know." Bart knew that tone. It was a wondering and worrying tone. The same he'd use to ask if something was wrong.

"I'm grateful for the warning. I will be careful, don't worry, kay?" Bart said.

"If he knocks you out, he drags you 'Home'. So, try not to pass out." Bart grimaced. This would be difficult. He hated 'Home'. "Bye" Bart gave a quick 'Later', and hung up.

Wally walked in. "So, what was the answer? Also, Bart, what did you change?"

"Well, Bart doesn't want you to meet the person, so he said 'No' to your presence. He did, however, agree to Red Robin, Miss Martian, and Blue Beetle. He's had a good point as to why."

"Why not me? Do you not trust me?"

Bart said, "I trust you. I'm just not sure how you would react. Or, if you could even pull off, what I've got in mind."

"So, why them?"

"Telepathy, smarts, muscle. Need I go on?"

"Fine… Then answer me what you changed?"

"The day I came, something was supposed to happen with the Flash. That's it for now. I came for a reason. Something else I need to change."

"What was it?"

"Spoilers!~" Bart's cheerful voice rang out too loud. Beast Boy came running in.

"There you are! So, I heard you got picked! What's it like? What's the plan? Are you excited for your first solo-mission?" Garfield said.

"About that… I don't want it to be a solo-mission. After all, someone's got to cover me on tomorrow," Bart raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"To see him. The person from my past. Hey, I've always wanted to get drunk at least ONCE before I die. Find anything that works on speedsters?"

"Die?"

"He came back to kill me, why not let him try. Besides, in a prophesy, he kinda did," Bart said.

"Prophesy? Kill you? Seriously, who the FUCK is targeting you?" Bart gave a confused and sad look.

"Two things: One, It doesn't matter who. Two, what's a fuck? We never had that word in the future," Bart said. Wally and Gar stared in shock. Dick facepalmed, of course Bart didn't know.

"You haven't heard it before? Ummm, you know the birds and the bees, right?"

"Ummm, what does they have to do with all of this? Birds are pretty, bees are painful," Bart said. Now it's Wally facepalming. He looked toward Dick.

"I'm not giving him 'The Talk'," Wally said.

"He doesn't need it at the moment. He probably knows better than to let strangers get near him," Dick said. Bart was confused, but went with it. "But, just incase, I want Beast Boy there too. With you at all times. Got it, Impulse?"

"WHAT! I told you what I had to do! You can't do this! I have to do this ALONE! I don't want him to die too," Bart said, his voice going decrescendo. He acted as if he KNEW he would die, no matter what, tomorrow.

"All the more reason to take Beast Boy with you. So YOU don't DIE," Dick said. Bart eyed him.

"Alright. I am not happy about this, though. I am the only one who hurts this person, got it?" Bart said. Gar nodded fearfully at the tone.

"Why?" Wally butted in.

"I thought he was dead once, shame on me. I will NOT go through that again. I do not care if he does hate me. Gr- Someone just tainted him into hating me. It was my own fault, I did not do as told, so this happened," Bart said.

"What didn't you do?" Wally asked.

"Kill my half brother," Bart said. It was fact in the past, or rather future, that he could not, would not hurt his family.

"Oh, ummm, wow. How'd you end up in that position?"

"Spoilers…" Bart dropped the subject. "So, Gar. You have to stay out of sight. Especially on Saturday. Okay?"

"Yes sir," Gar soluted.

"Awesome. Now, Dick. May you call in the others?"

"Sure." He pressed a button on his comm. "M'gann, Jaime, Robin? Please come to the training room? This is important. Pack some things and wear normal clothes." Almost 15 minutes later, they came bustling in.

"What's going on?" M'gann asked. Bart smirked, and stepped forward.

"It's your lucky day. I convinced Nightwing to let it be a team mission. So, you all will join Beast Boy and me on this. You will all have a part in this, as you all have something it needs," Bart said.

"Like what?" Tim said.

"Well,Tim you are the brains. M'gann can do a psychic link, and her powers can keep us all safer. Jaime, you are the strength,"

"What about you and Beast Boy?" Tim asked.

"I have a personal connection, this is better for me to re-meet who came back. BB here, well, Nightwing here, thinks I should NOT get myself killed. I mean I am pretty sure I'm gonna die anyways, if I lose. I hope I won't though. Otherwise BB is, well actually I don't know, might have nightmares. I'd hope he wouldn't look, or listen while I die though."

"Ummm, ese, wouldn't he try to help you?" Jaime said.

"I told him not to. This is MY fight. I really don't want him getting hurt or killed. Nor do I want the person who came back hurt, or killed."

"How are you gonna fight him without hurting him?" Miss Martian asked.

"I'll tell him the truth, hope he believes me. Hope he still cares. It's the best I can do," Bart said. It was a lie. He knew how that would end. If he couldn't get through, he'd run away. He knew it was slim to get through. After all, he was corrupted by the man who hate Bart, and the rest of the Allen family.

"And if that doesn't work, hermano?" Jaime said.

"I either die, or I run? Probably die," Bart said. The way he said it though was like he had thought it was obvious.

"Why do you say that?" Tim inquired.

"Spoilers."

"How would it be a spoiler if we are gonna meet him?"

"If you meet him you can't say his name, ever. Or, his connection to me. Saying it might erase me from existence," Bart said, thinking more of Thaddeus.

"Ok, we won't touch him. Or, help you, unless you ask," Tim said. Bart smiled at his friend.

"That is all I ask," Bart replied.

"So, ummm, mission briefing now?" Wally asked. He was agitated from the remarks of Bart dying, especially that he was the one saying them.

Nightwing told them the mission, and how to were to act like druggies.

An hour past, and they were on the streets. It was 12:47. They hung out in an ally. Tim had been hacking nearby building's security cameras to find where the sales take place. Bart was fiddling with the collar. He made it into a simple, black bracelet.

' _Mind link up,'_ Miss M. said.

' _Have you all thought up backgrounds, yet?'_ Bart asked. He wanted to make sure he didn't have too bad of a story.

' _Yeah,'_ Tim said, earning the right of way. ' _I am Oswald, never gives out last name. From gotham, street kid. Parents were alcoholics, so I ran. Most call me Oz.'_ Tim stopped fiddling around.

' _I'm going to be Peter Tryon. Parents were too overbearing, hated it. Ran off and lost my way. Than joined up with you all.'_

' _I am Margret. I hated the name, and my neglectful parents, so I thought, if I was gonna be on my own, it was gonna be on my terms, people me M. You're next Bart.'_ They all glanced at him _._

' _Wait, what about me?'_ BB said.

' _You won't need one, ese. Not unless you change outta fly form.'_ Jaime answered.

' _Oh, you're right, I guess. So, Bart?'_

' _Ace Matthews. Parents died when 9, got moved to a terrible orphanage. Escaped, started living on my own, found you all. Simple as can be.'_

A can was thrown down the alley, It held a note that said " _Bart Allen~ I see you~"_ It had landed right by him. He didn't bother showing the team. His future phone rang softly. "Hey, Dante~"

"Not Dante, this time. Hey Bart, it's been a while."

"Hey,long time no hear~"

"Hey, look, I wasn't gonna call, but Dan ain't doin' too good. Ya see, he keeps mumbling 'Abort Mission' and 'Don't let Inertia kill you'. Is he back? Inertia, I mean."

"Yeah, but he's in the past, so don't worry."

"Ain't worried 'bout myself, man. Ya where creed when ya got back from where he was. Like batbud crazy~" Bart could hear the frown in his voice. "So, don't mess with 'im, please?"

"I gotta. Sorry. If I don't he'll kill someone else," Bart replied.

"Jus' don't die on us, kay? Ya where always the leader o' the group, ya know?"

"Yeah, but sorry. Dante is in charge now. The kid'll be great at it~"

"If you get yourself killed, I'm gonna go back to my drugs, 'ight?"

"No! You are not doing that again. Got it," Bart's words came out menacingly, and the group flinched.

"Than don't die, boss, not even to 'im."

"I'll try not to. No promises. Bye," Bart said. Time hung up. Bart opened his bag and threw in the phone. He took out the pencil, and paper, and started to draw.

' _You okay,'_ BB asked.

' _Fine, Why? It wasn't too big of a problem.'_

' _Will you tell us about it, hermano?'_ Jaime came in.

' _Yeah. Time, one of my friends, was threatening me by saying, that if I let myself be killed, instead of fighting back, that he's going back to being a junkie. So not crash!~'_ They crowded around to watch him draw. Well, all except for Tim, who was back to hacking.

' _Hey, I got something! On the corner of twenty-first and pine. Large group of people coming and going from the back alley. Those who leave suddenly can't control their powers, if they had any prior to it.'_ Tim said.

' _Sounds like the right place, Tim. Is everyone ready?'_ Miss M said.

Three guys walked down the alley the group was in. The one in the middle had dyed green hair with black roots. He had poop colored brown eyes. He wore grey pants, a dark green shirt, and a leather jacket with a black hood. He had a menacing smirk on his face.

The man on the left wore a dark red, long sleeve turtle-neck shirt, with a black vest over it. He had a stocky frame and large muscles. He had an afro, a blonde afro. Bart, no, Ace smiled grimly at him.

The last man had the darkest in skin tone. He had a scar, that was white against brown skin. It was on his forehead, diagonally, and it went all the way to the cheek. A green tattoo that looked like a lightening bolt was horribly done over it. Whoever did it was no professional, and was rushed.

Looking back, all of them had one. The center had one on his hand. The one on the left had one on his neck, sticking out of the turtle-neck. All the tattoos had a black outlining.

"Hello, kids," the one in the center said. "My name is Greg Martin. The one with the afro is Craig, and on the other side is Jay. We will be your tormentors for the day, and you all are?"

"Runaways you'd be STUPID to mess with," Bart supplied. Greg grabbed Bart by the hair, pulling them face to face.

"I like ya kid. Ya got spite. 'Nough so I won't hurt yer friends," Greg said. "What's yer all's names?"

"I'm Ace Matthews. The girl is Margaret, we call her M. The paler boy is Oswald. We call him Oz. The last one is Peter. So, what are you planning?" Bart said.

"I'm thinkin' maybe, just maybe, you help us, we help you?" Bart smiled. The tattoos meant Inertia, he knew it.

"How do you know I can help you in anyway?"

"Passcode? If you know it, you can," Greg said. He was nervous, but he knew he had the right guy.

' _I'll check for it now,'_ M'gann said.

' _Don't bother, I know it,'_ Bart said.

"*sigh* Inertia, that's it, right?" Bart said. Greg nodded. "So, what do you need help with?"

"He put somethin' in us, a bomb maybe. He said you would know where he put it, an can get it out, or disabled." The shoulder over the heart. Close, but able to do without the victim dying. He took off the bracelet. Than he took his hand, and fased it through the man's shoulder, taking out the device. He stared wide-eyed. 'Ace' proceeded to do the same to the other two.

"Now what?"

"We take you to the dealings. You all get the info you want. Than we let you sleep for a while. After that, at 9:46 I take you to 'im. I don't know why he wants you though, Ace," Greg answered.

"I know what,"

"What?"

"He's going to kill me," 'Ace' said. Greg raised a brow.

"What? Ya ain't gonna fight back?"

"I… I don't want to. We… Well,he didn't always hate me. And I could NEVER hate him. Besides, a friend of mine showed me my death," Bart said. They looked at him like he was crazy.

"How is that possible?"

"Same way I got those out of you,"

"Not that! I figured that. How are you so calm that you're a DEADMAN WALKING!"

"Well, you see. I want to try to talk him out of killing me. Get him to forgive me, Killing me may make it up though, so I'm fine with it," 'Ace' smiled as the words came out of his mouth. Everyone stared at him like he was a freak.

"What did you do that he hates you for?"

Bart started whispering "I thought he was dead. I thought our gr- someone we are both acquaintances with killed him, because I couldn't kill o- my older brother." He had slipped. To a STRANGER out of everyone. At least the team couldn't hear.

"You're siblings?" He whispered. Bart nodded. Than he flinched.

"Kinda, I think of him as one, I don't think he does though. He was my clone," 'Ace' smiled.

"*Ahem* Now that the business has been talked about, you are to follow me. Are they with you, or did ya just meet?"

"With me," 'Ace' said. Greg lead the group to the corner of twenty-first and pine. The man selling the drugs took one look at the group. He knew why they were there. The man had a grey, scraggly beard, and cold green eyes. He had been in this business long enough to not care.

His brown hair was greying. His face was wrinkled. His nose was crooked. His oversized coat, that held all the drugs, was worn out. It had been stitched terribly, and looked like it was about to fall apart. He wore. one shoe, and his jeans were ripped. Yes, he had definitely lost all ability to care about this. "Ya here for da drugs? Ya look familiar to da boss man. Ya know 'im?" His voice was nasally, and gruff. It was low, like it hurt to be loud.

"Yeah, I know 'im. 'Is name is Inertia. By most anyways," 'Ace' said in his best 'been on the streets a while now?' accent.

"An' Bingo was 'is name, oh," The man said. He smiled, showing his yellow teeth, on the verge of turning brown. A few teeth were missing, all in all, this man's mouth was a mess. He had probably never been to the dentist, and wasn't about to start now. He stuck out his tongue, showing his lightning bolt. Bart almost laughed at that.

"So, how'd ya meet Inertia?"

"He hit me from behind, and when I woke, 'e gave me da choice. Work for 'im or e'll kill me. I chose work," The man said.

"So, what's you're name?" 'Ace' said.

"Lance, you?"

"'Ace'." 'Ace' then noticed a small, black dog. He smiled. "What's da dog's name?"

"Gatsby Crako," Lance smiled.

"After da great Gatsby?"

"Yeah, after I found 'im, an' saved 'im. Someone threw da book at me. I took it as a sign," Bart smiled.

' _So, are we gonna steal some drugs? Buy some? That way we can analyse them?'_ Tim asked.

' _I think we can get a free sample~'_ Bart said. "So, about the drugs? We have ta pay, don't we?"

"Nah, ya seem cool. 'Sides, if ya know da boss man, it's probably fine for ya ta get it for free," Lance said.

"Ah, really? Thanks man, ya rule!~" Bart said.

"Hey, so, there a reason them friends a yours are so quiet? It's kinda freaky."

"Eh, they're cool. Just a bit, well… They had a bad past, kinda kept 'em silent, I guess. After a while ya can get 'em ta talk."

"Are ya like, their boss man, or somethin'?"

"Nah, nah. We're all just friends, no one in charge a the others. If one was in charge, it'd be M, she's the oldest, after all. She's seventeen," Lance gave a look over the fake malnourished body with brown hair and dirty skin. She dressed in a leather jacket, white tank top, and black skinny jeans, with white boots. "She seems a little shy, huh?" Lance nodded.

"And, who are the others?"

"Well, This here," 'Ace' pointed to Tim, smirking, "Is Oz. He's a wizard at hacking. It's why we gave 'im the nickname," 'Ace' pointed to Jaime. "And this is-"

"I'm Peter," Jaime cut him off. The dealer smiled at the abruptness of Jaime. The tone of his voice was acidic, as if he didn't like the idea of the dealer knowing his name.

"Ya know, ya all look like ya been out here a while. Ya'll got trust in each other. Ya got a place ta sleep?"

"Yeah. We been crashing at an abandoned building, that's all I'm sayin'," Bart said.

"Ah, come on Ace, ya can trust me," The dealer grinned, trying to look friendly.

"Sorry, no can do. Heard that one before. Didn't end well," 'Ace' said.

"What happened?"

"That's a story for another day, my new friend," 'Ace' said. "Well we best take our leave," He said in a terrible british accent that sounded too phony to sound good. Lance laughed, and nodded,hoping to see 'Ace' again.

On the walk to the supposed abandoned building, Bart turned to Greg, and his followers. "Here's the deal, you are to wake me and bring me to Inertia tomorrow, and fulfill your promise to him. In return, don't be so rough when waking me," 'Ace' joked.

"You got it, kid. What about your friends? I wake 'em too, or not?"

"No. I don't want them to see the outcome. It's sure to be bloody," Bart said.

"What if they wanna help you?"

' _Which we do, ese'_ Jaime said.

' _No'_ Bart said. "It doesn't matter, I don't want Inertia hurt. And, my friends are a bit violent."

' _Mind link going off'_ M'gann said. They got to the warehouse. It was cold, and damp, with fungus on one side of the building. They slept, tossing and turning. No one was void of the nightmares that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inertia - Part 2** _

MARCH 4, 2016

SATURDAY.

"Hey, Ace. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey~" Greg sang out in his gruff voice. He sounded like 'Raphael' from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, when he tortures Mikey.

"Mmmh, go 'way," Bart mumbled. He turned, then turned back, he was fast asleep. Someone punched his back, startling him awake. His ribs hurt. His back ached. His hair was a mess. His mouth was dry, and tasted terrible. He reached for his bag and grabbed a water bottle. He poured a small amount in his mouth, swishing it around. Then, he spit it out onto the dry wood.

"Right...So, you're up now?" 'Peter' asked, his soft tone replacing the harsh sighs of Greg. He raised an eyebrow. A bleeding eyebrow. Bart must have lashed out in his sleep. Jaime had no scratches or injuries whatsoever, though. Luck, maybe?

"Y-Yeah. What are you doing up?" Bart asked.

"Well, Ace, I've decided, that no matter what, I'm going to help you," He said. He can't die, knows this. He won't attack. He messes with the time stream, and he may die. He won't take the chance, he'll run. If he runs, Bart knows he'll never catch him. And not just because of speed. Thadd knows how to lose someone.

"Thanks, but Pete, if he sees you coming, he'll run. And, I know he's faster than me. I think?" Bart said.

"Have you ever tried to race him?"

"No, why would I?" Bart felt like racing his brother was against the rules. He was sad, it was never something he could do in that world. Bart looked at Greg. "So, we leaving?" He nodded, and left the building. Bart followed sullenly.

Beast boy sleepily trailed behind, as a fly. "What's wrong kid? ya are actin' lil' bit different," Greg said. Bart sighed.

"Ya know, my friend, not from here, or even with us, threatened me. Warned me, what he'd do if I let myself die today. He'd go back to doing something that didn't end well," Bart confided.

"What did he do?"

" _Mind Link Up,"_ Bart heard.

" _What are you doing?"_ Bart asked, looking around slightly. There they were running on a rooftop to the right. They had changed back into their hero costumes. "Drugs, drinking, anything really like that."

"Why'd he stop?" Bart winced.

' _The Impulse is distressed,'_ The scarab said.

' _The Scarab can talk?'_ B.B and Red Robin asked. Bart groaned, how could it even scan his emotions from this far away?

"Well, he saw us almost get killed because of it. He brought **them** straight to us. We were drained, could hardly fight. They, um, let's just say **IT** wasn't pretty," Bart cracked out a smile.

"Who were you with?"

"The man that we are going to now, and our friend Dante," Bart said. Greg nodded, as if asking to continue. "He's, well, kinda like Oz to some degree. I mean, smarts-wise. His background is closer to Tim Drake. The son of Jack and Janet Drake."

"What's his background? I don't know much about the rich, gotham brats," Greg said.

"Well, his parents are always… distant. They left him with a sitter until he was six, than they thought the kid could be left alone. He was forced to be perfect," Bart said. Greg's eye's widened.

"Are you saying, he's neglected?" Greg said.

"Terribly," Bart said.

"How do you know this?"

"I know Timothy Drake. He's a good kid, a bit uptight, but he's hard working. He's also shy," Bart said with a small smile.

"How'd you meet?"

"I. Well, I was, in need of help, as well as Oz, so, he let us stay the night. It was just a couple months ago," Bart said.

"Have you told someone else about this?"

"No, I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"He still loves his parents, it's why he pretends to be emotionless. He won't want them in trouble. I almost feel bad for him and his devotion for them. And to others in general. I don't think he's ever once done anything for himself in general." Bart and Greg continued their chat.

' _Hey, Rob. Um, you know the Drake's family in gotham?"_ Beast Boy asked.

' _Um. Yeah, remember when Impulse first showed up?"_

' _Are you neglected by your family?"_

' _N-No!"_ Tim stuttered out.

' _Noted."_ B.B said, but it wasn't cheerful. There was tension in the mind link, and Bart could barely stand it. He said nothing, though, after all, he was there. In front of him stood Inertia. Bart ate a quick nutrients bar. He took off the bracelet and…

"What, no hello hug?" A cunning voice came from the blonde. "Greg, leave. If you do not, you will be terminated." Greg nodded, fleeing quickly. Bart brought out his Impulse outfit, and changed. "Ah, yes the 'Impulse'. Bart, take off the mask, I want to see your face when I kill you." Bart didn't move.

"Th- Inertia, no. Please, this wasn't my fault, I didn't know he'd hurt you. What did you want me to do though? Did you actually want me to kill OUR BROTHER?" Bart said.

"I don't believe you," He said. Bart felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. Bart ran in a circle. Inertia came speeding forward. "Grandfather would never do that, threaten you like that!"

"Yes, he would and DID!" Bart claimed. "I thought you were dead because of my choice! Where were you?"

"You really don't know? It happened to you before," Inertia said. Bart's eyes widened. He started mouthing 'no' over and over again. "Yeah. Now the gears are turning in your stupid little head. Say what it is, otherwise, I'll go on the news, hack it, tell the world the REAL future. Not the fake one you must've told the league."

"Grandfather put you in- in their hands. Made you go to the torture/training camps. They did tests on you, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened, and it was your fault," Bart's head went down in shame. "So you will pay," Inertia came running forward, and Bart smiled. His life was going to end at the hands of his clone.

"If you're going to kill me, please, change the future? Make it a better place, we look the same, you'd be able to sneak in easily and take over. Please?" Inertia stopped, eyes wide.

"I imagined you'd plead for your life, not this," Inertia said. He was stumped, he couldn't just say 'no', after all, this is the first time Bart's ever asked for anything, especially in such a childish tone. "I- Uh, you know what? Maybe I'm overreacting. If what you say is true, it's not your fault." Inertia took off his mask. Bart looked up, wide eyed. Suddenly he smiled, and ran forward, hugging his 'brother'. Inertia was shocked. Or, rather Thadd was shocked. They had never hugged in the future, and he had never seen Bart so geniene in feelings. "Bart, you sure have changed."

They both laughed and hugged. Bart was still surprised he wasn't dead. Thadd was surprised he didn't kill Bart. He had been so angry few seconds ago, now he was laughing so hard he'd almost doubled over. "What now?"

"You come back to Jay and Joan's house with me. They'll like you, trust me. They always just yell at me for running and being too loud. With you though, you really like reading, the have lots of books, they'll be happy to see them read. Please, it's perfect!" Bart said excitedly. He still had both his brother and his life, after all. He frowned when Thadd shook his head.

"I'm too dangerous." Thadd had a terrible smirk on his face.

"That doesn't matter, I love you, I want you with me," Bart protested.

"What is love?" The simple question shocked Bart severely. He had already explained this. They couldn't have altered his memories, right.

'' _The Impulse's heart rate has accelerated,'_ The scarab said.

Fear struck him. He looked up at Thadd. There was no recognition on his face. Bart's hand went up to Thadd's neck. There it was, just as he thought. This was a ploy of the reach's to stop Bart from changing the future. His brother just went on mode.

"Oh, mode," Bart sighed.

' _Bart, what's happening over there? We can tell it's messing you up."_ Jaime said. Bart ignored him.

"Come on, 'BROTHER' don't you want to die painlessly?"

"You aren't my brother, you're the Reach, my brother's on mode." Bart looked down, tears forming in his eyes.

"You two were never brothers anyways. He's your clone after all. You both are pathetic, let me guess. You are going to try to find a way to take him off mode, right? Don't bother. We took account of his speed."

"But not mine," Bart smirked. "Time to find out who's fastest." Bart began vibrating, he was cringing as he forced his particles to go faster than the ever had. Eventually, he charged. He ran at his brother, picking up even more speed. His hand went for Thadd's neck. His hand was grabbed before it could faze through, and short circuit the device. Bart ran behind Thadd, vibrating his hand out of hold. He ran back, throwing a punch to his back. Than, Thadd turned, caught the punch, and threw Bart. He hit the stone wall. The momentum worked to his disadvantage. This broke his ribs, and they'll heal soon. He coughed, blood came up.

Thadd cringed, wincing in pain of an inner battle. Bart could tell his Thadd was in there, fighting. Bart stood, his back cracked as it straightened. He spat the blood to the ground, thinking. He forgot there was a mind link, though. ' _Shit, I am not strong enough to take these blows. I can't fight back though, I might hurt Thadd. I need to short circ- Yes an EMP, where do I get one, though? WAIT, no, if I do that, and grandfather placed something in Thadd. How did they make the machine, I was the only one with the blueprints? Shit, shit, shit. So moded! Oh CRASH, I have a plan!"_

' _Well, That was confusing,"_ B.B said.

Bart ran in a circle fast, making weird clone things. This was dangerous, if one died, he would FEEL it. As long as one lived, though, so would he. He called these clones, 'Speed Clones.' "Oh, now ain't that a trick? I never knew you were that connected to the speed force. Why you could go fast enough to get sucked in so easily. Let's experiment with this?" Bart was fearful at this. If he went that fast, he'd get sucked in easily, there was no way he'd be able to come back. Not unless another speedster got him out.

That doesn't matter, Bart reconsiders. It's a chance that if he can go that fast, and phase through the device. The other Bart's could distract him, while he charged up. He had all the Bart's attack, while they did that, he ran. He ran around the whole world, as fast as he could. He knew he had hit Mach 4 quickly. He only got faster from there.

The speed clones had been about 7. The first and seventh charged at the same time, They were knocked to the ground quickly, Seven broke a rib. It pierced his lung. He suffocated. Four ran behind Inertia while One charged again. Four was caught by the throat. Inertia used his other hand to phase through Four's stomach, causing a rip. The stomach acid got all over his insides, melting them.

Six and Two tired to confuse him, he tripped Two. Two landed roughly on his face, the momentum of it caused his teeth to brake. Inertia stepped on his head, and pressed down, splat. Five slipped on the blood, trying to defend Six, he slid right into Inertia. Inertia broke both his arms in one quick move. Five landed on his knees, than fell onto his back. Inertia smirked a hauntingly dark smile.

"Hey, don't move you wouldn't want to further hurt yourself," He said stoically. He ran to get a crow bar. One, Three, and Six, went to help. They couldn't get him up, they had no juice. "I'm back, want to play?" They were all knocked away, Three's head landed wrong on the concrete, his head snapped open, and he bleed out. Inertia raised the crowbar above his head, and brought it down on both of Five's knees. A scream, the first and only scream, erupted from all the living Bart's, except the one running, who blocked it out. He almost collapsed from the pain, though.

Inertia raised the crowbar again, he raised it above Five's face. It came down seven times, once for each Bart that attacked. The other's just hissed in pain at this, but all stood. Six and One attacked, they tripped Inertia, who grabbed onto One as a cushion to his fall. Apparently, they fed Thadd well, because he crushed One to ground. A strangled yelp passed his lips, as well as Six's. Inertia smirked, it was too easy.

Bart could feel, one bye one, how they had died. He winced every time. It hurt, a lot. Soon there was one left. They circled each other. Six charged, and then Thadd vibrated his hand right through the speed clone's heart.

' _BART,"_ His friends all screamed, for the 12th time during this fight. They had cooed and called all throughout it.

' _What?"_ He asked back agitated. His feet hurt, he was sweaty, and his stomach hurt from insufficient fuel. He still felt all the pain his body, and his clones bodies had felt. And, he knew one of his ribs cracked, and healed wrong.

' _Oh, my god, where are you?"_ Tim asked.

' _Wait for it!"_ Bart ran around earth three more times, he was on the brink of disappearing, he could tell. He ran back to Thadd. His back was turned, the device on his neck was easy to spot. Bart ran up to it, and phased through. After it disabled, and fell off, Bart collapsed. He fell into the speed force.

' _BART, ARE YOU STILL THERE?"_ B.B yelled in their minds.

' _Ye- yeah, It's so beautiful here. It's calling me. The speed force is calling me home. I'm going home. It's so beautiful,"_ Bart's voice came in. Thadd was out cold, so Beast Boy transformed, and stuck a hand where he had disappeared. His hand reached Bart's shoulder, and he pulled up. He transformed into a gorilla, but it wasn't enough. Blue Beetle flew down, as well as Miss Martian, Red Robin jumped, all raced to the gorilla. They helped him pull the too light for comfort boy out of Speedforce. Bart was asleep now, and Thadd was just waking up.

"B-Bart?" Thadd exclaimed, shocked. He was himself again, though. He raced over. Blue Beetle stopped him from nearing the sleeping speedster. "Let me through, please, He's- He's my brother," He said trying to move past. Blue Beetle just placed a hand on Thadd's shoulder, pushing him away. As Thadd got a good look, he realised who it was, and screamed. Bart's eyes instantly snapped open. He ran to his brother.

"Are you ok, Thadd? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Blu- Blu," Bart cringed. He knew what this was. A reaction to suffering memories.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It's not him. This is before, this is before," Bart said, soothingly. Thadd nodded, and calmed himself, stopping the hyperventilating. Bart was used to this, no matter how long they'd been away from each other. The brother's hugged, and got off the ground. Bart was stumbling around. He wasn't stable, he was about to pass out from lack of food. He knew it would be bad to do that infront of his younger brother though. His brother detected it before anyone else.

"You're hungry. We need to find food, I'll go scavenge, try to rest. I will wake you when I'm back."

"No, wait. We have food, we just need to get there, ok? No scavenging." Thadd nodded. He had a grin, and wide eyes that didn't seem as innocent as his brunet counterpart. The grin got wider as his eyes caught his surroundings, he looked up.

"Are we- are we in the past?" His voice was excited.

"Yes, we are brother. And, guess what?"

"What?"

"We are staying, and there are lots of books here for you to read.," Bart said. He had a teasing smile on his face, but not in a harsh way. He felt unbridled happiness as his clone let out a full out grin of pure bliss. They both laughed, and Bart showed Thadd the way to Mount Justice. They ate everything in the fridge. After 20 minutes, the rest of the team finally showed up. Thadd went to hiding slightly behind Bart.

"So, Bart, who is this?" M'gann asked.

"This is my brother, Thaddeus, I call him either Inertia or Thadd."

"He-hey, um, hi," He smiled at her weakly. He didn't trust her. He didn't trust anyone, not really, except Bart, and maybe their friends from the future. "So, Bart. Are Time and Dante here too?"

"No, but we can get Time to visit, but Dante is really busy lately. Ya know, with that thing we used to do. He's running it now,"

"Oh, he is? Wow. He'll be good at it, though. I mean his parents are both from the te-" Bart slapped a hand onto Thadd's mouth. Thadd blushed, his eyebrows were raised. " _That was sudden,"_ Thadd thought.

"Sorry, but that spoils some things. After all, It's still Young Justice," Bart whispered to Thadd.

"Does that mean this is before Beast Boy figures out-"

"Yeah"

"Wait, what does Beast Boy figure out?" M'gann asked.

"It's nothing bad, I assure you," Bart said.

"Okay, I'm wondering though, why did Thadd attack, and want to kill you, Bart?"

"Oh, um, something really bad happened because of me. I didn't know until it was too late," Bart said regretfully. Thadd squeezed his hand in apology for his actions, showing his disgust at his own actions. "Besides, it wasn't completely his fault either, he actually hates death in general, no matter if he hates the dying person or not. Well, you know that thing that was on his neck, it was from the… Bad PEOPLE… who wanted to hurt us. It was controlling him."

"And how were there 8 of you at a time? We saw you die seven times!"

"I ran fast enough that I could use the speed force to make speed duplicates, as long as me, the original, is running, and conscious, they stay, and I. Well it's like being conscious in 8 places at once. You have to have a direct connection with the speed force for it to work, though," Bart said.

He grinned at seeing both, M'gann and Thadd taking notes. Gar, who had shown up when M'gann said 7, simply said, "Noted" per usual. Tim and Jaime walked into the room. Thadd went back to hiding behind Bart. Following them was Nightwing and Wally. When Wally got closer, Bart pushed himself further in front of Thadd.

"I heard you tried to kill Bart, kid. So, why are you here?" Wally seethed. He looked ready to attack Thadd, and probably would, had Bart not stepped in front.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Bart tried. He still didn't know how defuse Wally's aggregation or temper, he couldn't take any risks with Thadd. He felt strangely protective of his younger brother.

"Not OKAY, Jaime said they saw you die SEVEN times," Wally almost screamed, you could hear the restraint going.

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't his fault," Bart straightened, that was a bad choice. His ribs cracked again, and he coughed blood into his hand. Wally's eyes widened. "Well, that's not right," Bart muttered, feeling numb. Bart was slightly swaying.

"Oh, mode," Thadd said, catching Bart before he fell. "Bart, you need to stay awake, ok?"

"Ye-yeah, I got it. He was rushed over to the med bay. He stayed there for 2 and a half days. Thadd stayed right beside him, like a lost puppy. Wally stayed too, but he glared at Thadd for the days, as if, he was afraid that if the two were left alone together, Thadd would decapite Bart, and skin him.

Finally, Bart woke up, he called a small, "Thadd?" Only to grin in relief. "Thank gods, It wasn't a dream," Bart layed back down. "I was terrified it was. I kept thinking before I opened my eyes, 'What if he really is dead? What if it was all just a dream?' I'm happy it wasn't," Bart smiled.

"Now, you are going to explain, Bart," Wally's voice cut in before Thadd could speak even a word at human speed.

"Well, I came back to stop the reach apocalypse. This here, is Thaddeus, my clone, who is more like my twin. I thought he was dead, turns out, it was worse. He was on mode," Bart speed said. "That good? Oh, hey, analyse this!" Bart said, handing Nightwing the sample drugs.

"Thank you, Bart," He said, getting to work on it.

"No problem, Nightwing," He said, almost laughing at Thadd's reaction to Nightwing. He had read all the still useable textbooks on the league, and young justice, and well, anything that involved heroes. Thadd had wide eyes filled with admiration that couldn't be hidden by his short blond bangs. His mouth was wide open, showing slightly crooked, but still taken care of teeth. Bart couldn't hold in his laughs when Thadd started speaking.

"Oh my gods, this is so crash, you're Nightwing. Wow, it's such an honor sir," Bart raised his hand, placing it on his own mouth, It was all Bart could do to muffle the chuckles. Thadd glared and asked, "Well, how did you react to seeing him, in real life, for the first time?" Bart smiled.

"Not like a total fanboy," Bart giggled even more, until he saw Nightwing raise an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah you did, but not as much as him," Dick scratched at his neck, and pointed at Thadd. Thadd huffed, like a pissed off girl, and complained to Bart, who just smiled and comforted his brother, trying not to laugh. After a while, Thadd would act like how he normally did in the future. Thadd opened his mouth to speak again, but Bart already knew what it was.

"No, you can not ask him questions, you'll spoil something," Bart said, Thadd nodded.

"Did you spoil anything?" Bart nodded sheepishly.

"Hey, why don't we go introduce you to everyone?" Majority of the team acted well. Jaime was one of the few that just glared, still pissed that he wasn't allowed to help Bart. Of course, Thadd was fine with that. He didn't have to worry about the Blue Beetle coming up and talking to him. There was still unbearable tension all over the room, though, mainly between B.B and Robin, and between Blue Beetle and Thadd. Bart decided it had to end. After that he'd work on Wally's aggression toward Thadd.

Bart tricked Beast Boy and Robin into the same room, and then locked them in. He speed up his molecules, and slid through the locked door. "Why are we locked in here, Bart?" Robin asked with a dangerous tone to his voice.

"You two have WAY too much tension between you two. I'm putting an end to it, it's making others uncomfortable."

"Well, what are you going to do?" B.B asked.

"Apologize, I'm sorry Tim, I didn't mean to give away hints about your identity. I've no clue what you want me to do about it. I didn't think that Gar could even hear the conversation. If I had never said your full name he wouldn't know. It shouldn't matter though, I've already told everyone not to speak a word more of what happened on the mission. No one will tell. Even though you should, because it will NEVER get better. Trust me, it will only get worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to know? It's a major spoiler."

"Yes."

"Your mother dies in three months, your dad ends up paralysed and in a coma. When he wakes, he starts BEATING you. No one finds out until April 7th, 2018. When you almost bleed out internally, in your own home. They barely get you to the hospital in time. Everything after that is even worse. I know cause you told me in the future. You said one of your regrets was never telling anyone. So, you might want to now that you know."

"If you don't tell someone before that all happens, I will," Garfield said.

"What? Why? I can handle it!" Tim said.

"I'm worried, you're like my best friend here."

"If you play your cards right, he could be more than that," Bart whispered to Gar, who smirked in return.

"Ya think?" He whispered back. Bart nodded.

"Think you two can be crash with each other again?" They glanced at eachother and nodded. "Cool, now I have to do the same thing with Thadd and Jaime." Bart speed out and then unlocked the door.

"You, uh, won't tell yet, right? You'll wait for me to make the decision?" Tim asked.

"Maybe, it depends how hurt you get in the next three years. If I ever feel it's too much, I will notify someone, anyone." It sounded reasonable, but it wasn't a deal. Tim knew this, but nodded nonetheless at the stern tone. Bart convince both Jaime and Thadd to follow him into another room.

"So, why are we here, hermano?"

"There is tension between you two, and both of you are important to me. So, this is going to change that. You two need to at least be comfortable with each other," Bart replied. "Thadd, I know why you are uncomfortable, I need to know why you are Jaime."

"I saw him kill my best friend seven times, and I wasn't allowed to help. When I see him, I see a murderer. It hurts," Jaime looked like he was about to storm out. Bart got in front of him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Hey, you know it's crash. I'm alive, so are you. And so is Thadd. Trust me, all is crash."

"How are you so calm? Didn't you FEEL you die like the other yous?"

"Yup, and that was so mode, but it's all crash now."

"After we saw the seventh you die, I thought I lost you," Jaime said. His voice cracked. He pulled Bart into a hug. And then, the future phone rang. Bart sighed, than threw the phone to Thadd.

"Hello?"

"Push their heads together, they need to get together."

"Wait, are you talking about Bart and Jaime?"

"Duh!"

"Ok, will do, Marcella." Bart froze at the name. He was about to look over when he felt a hand on the back of his head, as well as the back of Jaime's. The next thing he felt was an explosion on his lips. The tingling went on for the longest time until something hot and moist poked at his lips. He gasped, and a hot muscle flooded into his mouth, dancing with his tongue. The hand pulled away from the back of his neck. Suddenly there was a flash, and both teens parted, gasping for air, a strand of sylvia keeping them connected.

"Hey, Barty. Having fun?" A gruff voice commented. Bart could hear the smirk in the familiar voice.

"Time, way to ruin things," Bart said disappointed and trying to mask it. "Why are you here?"

"What, no 'glad you're not dead'? You're losing your snark."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Well, I don't, but you are still the worst cousin ever," Bart said. "Jaime, meet Time, Time meet Jaime. Well, actually Time's real name is Tom. So, Time, how's Jenni? She still helping Wally with Jai and Iris?"

"Yeah, and she's still alive. Such a miracle considering how often she acts like YOU." Both Time and Bart smirked. "Well, It was nice meeting you, Jaime. You two have fun. Oh, and Jaime, make sure Bart doesn't get himself killed, he's stupid like that. Always forgets that he needs to move out of the way to avoid injury." Jaime nodded, and Time opened a time portal.

"Hey Bart, did you notice that he took a picture of the two of you kissing? And than. he left," Thadd said, smirking demonically. Bart blushed and turned to Jaime.

"So, um, now what? 'Cause, I mean, the kiss was crash, like really crash, but, um if you don't want to ever again I'm crash with your decision," Bart speed out. He was going to say, more like rant, more, but his face was grabbed. He saw a smirk on Jaime's face before he felt lips crashing on his own, he kissed back with matching force. ' _This is not how this was supposed to go"_ was his first thought as the kiss ended. "Best week ever," He whispered. Thadd had already left the room, so he didn't need to be told to scram.

25 minutes later, they realised that Thadd had neglected to lock the door. The Flash had just walked in on the twos makeout session. And, he was pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not how I figured to end this, but it still works… I think?
> 
> I like the fact there is actually a designated spot for notes.
> 
> I wrote these two chapters years ago and they have not been beta'd. That is no excuse however. I will have my brother beta it and work on fixing the errors soon. I apologize for the annoyance the errors will cause until then.


End file.
